Insomnia
by Blixa
Summary: When someone cant sleep and everyone else can, the one who cant starts to be desprate. This time Zelgadis suffers under insomnia which is creating thoughts and weird situations. Yes romance too, AZ to be exact. Re edited 4'5'2006


**A/N**: You cant owe something so easily, if you dont want to steal. (Re-edited 4/5/2006)

Zelgadis can't sleep. So the ideas enter his brain.

* * *

He laid there, in his rent bed, for the one night before the group will head in the next town.  
Laid doest mean slept. 

He couldn't sleep.  
Images from the whole day keep flashing off an on, like a Lina's changing mood.

"No matter now, I just need some sleep."

_Dammit, sleep already you stupid brain, or you was affected too by that chimeric change._ No that's not possible, only thing what changed was his body, was it? Maybe no.  
_Well, no matter now._

"SLEEP"  
he shouted, not even noticing that the shout volume was a little bit high. What the hell happened?  
_Why cant i just lay and sleep instantly?_  
He grabbed one of the wire what represented his hair and crouched it out of his eye.  
_Too many coffee maybe?_  
_Yeah, that's it._ He said and closed his eyes.

"No luck either."

No thoughts left? Not really. There is always space to think about Amelia and her influence on him. No choice. He thought, observing how the thing he managed to get out of his mind got in so easily again. _Dammit._

"Can she?"  
Words came before the idea, weird.

"Can I ... really?"  
Again.

"Just SLEEP ALREADY, what IS SO godDAMMIT HARD about IT"  
He yelled, noticing a swipes heard on the wall as the someone on the other side is getting upset by Zelgadis's shouting. Maybe Lina. Maybe someone else.

_Two minutes passed_

The slumber didn't come and Zelgadis head was burden under heavy shipment of his privity.

"The normal frequency of the breath is 12-16 in breaths for a minute,  
the faster breathing about 20 in breaths for a minute is a tachypnoea,  
the slower breathing about 10 in breath for a minute is a bradypnoea,  
and the non-breathing is a apnoea..."

Zelgadis didn't want to count the lambs, so he just revisited what he want about sleep and it didn't came.

"I want to know what i have just now."  
he said and looked at the clock on the shuffle

"One, two, three, four ... five _(gasp)_ six, seven"  
suddenly a very strange noise came from the neighboring room. Like whack or something or whatever.

"What the..."  
he said already on his feet on the ground beside his bed.

"No choice gotta check that"  
the idea of doing something else than staring on the ceiling became a rescuing one.

He reached the knob and opened the door, the hall was a little darker than usual but nothing weird nor some evidence of someones appearance. So, what room did it came from. _Yes, the left one._  
Zelgadis choose the door and put his ear on the old wood just in the case it was just some thing that accidentally fall onto ground.  
Absolute silence. Even his great hearing could hear only the breathing person.  
_Wait. No there is no time to count that. I need to go in.  
She will hate me i know it._

The door opened with his act and he step in to see what happened. Nothing.  
_Am i so tired?_

He just stood there watching the painted wall, realizing that the innkeepers were out of a style. Too much. Then his sight remained on the person that laid peacefully on the bed, sweet slumber taking over her head.

"At least Amelia can sleep..."  
the 'no one could hear it' sentence didn't work here. She was a very light sleeper.

She turned around slowly opening her eyes which tried to fix the blurry vision. Creating a very sleepy look on her face.  
_The sound couldn't wake her and my voice could?  
What a fate._

"Mr. Zelgadis?" She asked with a sleepy voice too.

"What is it Amelia?"

"I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Amelia's questions were sharp.

_If i will say i came for a whack i heard, she will think i am mad. And if ill say i can't sleep she wont believe either.  
What a situation._

"Well, i just ... was ... thinking about something"  
he choose then.

"About what?"  
_Dammit question again._

"About..., how many times has to in breath a person in sleep per minute and i need to examined it so i... "  
_Not very sure in my moves, that's not my usual behavior._

"Is that all Mr. Zelgadis?"  
She said now with very deep stare at him. Taking a half step out of bed.

"No"  
he said simply

"And...?"  
she said simply

"I just wanted to see you again, and tomorrow was too long for me to wait for because i cant sleep and...i... love you."

Her shocked expression face wasn't a very good answer to start with.

"It was just ... i... going back to my room now, i guess"  
he said turning around

"But Mr. Zelgadis..."

"I love you too, i just wasn't sure if you can see it but you did!"

She was happy, so to speak the sleepy look disappeared as soon as he can felt her arms around him making him a comfortably a little bit. Her face started to blush, as he returned the embrace tightly.  
_I know you don't see me as monster._

-

He opened his eyes, his room. _Hmmm.  
Morning, so i actually slept._

"No."  
he said as he recognized that he was very tired like if he do it no longer than ten minutes.  
_Insomnia, i hate it. _It started a week ago first day without sleep. They say if you don't sleep for about five days you will be crazy, insane and mad.

Zelgadis looked on the clock again.

"Half past four, its still too early."

_Try._ But the slumber wasn't there to comfort him, to swipe away the madness and thoughts.  
_Damn_

"Measure the times of beating on your wrist, for about fifteen seconds, multiply it four,  
to get the sixty seconds. And you get the indication of the beating time per minute, the beating frequency.  
Calculate your max beating frequency, which you should never exceed."  
_I'm thinking about random stuff again. I can't calculate it, i don't tactual the beating since i am chimera._

"Dammit, was it reality with Amelia yesterday or i was actually sleeping all the time."  
he whispered towards the ceiling not very sure when the madness will hit him harder.

"No more coffee, tea from this time."  
_No chance._

"I wonder... why i can't sleep."  
No explanation. Because he didn't know. _The caffeine should vanish by this time._  
Maybe the stress.  
Maybe something else.  
Maybe Amelia.

"I don't know."  
Zelgadis Agreed. _Opposite from sleeping spell? Who did cast it?  
No, no that's drivel._ Something else.  
Empty time.

"... did i said that... to Amelia"  
His brain again found the thing he most thought about.

"If i was asleep, it could be a dream, but what if i didn't sleep?"  
The worst thing to speculate about, or maybe the best.

"Either way i will find myself counting my breath again."  
he managed to say.

"For everything thats big is courage the first step." Zelgadis realized that he must be brave to confess himself to Amelia yesterday.

"Hi, did i said i love you, yesterday?"  
he tried.

"Yeah, right..."  
This sentence wasn't a very good choice.

"Bingo!"  
Zelgadis jumped out of the bed with a thought but a knocking on the door at the exact moment flush out the idea away.

"NO!"  
he then said.

"Hey Zel, are you awake already?" It was Lina behind the door.

"No, i am still sleeping."  
_Best answer to the bad question._

"Better leave the sarcasm or i will blow you from the room!"

Lina is easily getupset to begin with. Maybe she is still upset from the nights shout.  
Or maybe something else? Something from that hole before he opened the eyes.

"Nah..."  
he said as he pulled his trousers up. Still thinking about Amelia and hers todays mood.

As soon as he dressed he head down, knowing that everybody should be there.  
Zelgadis wasn't in a big hurry. Not want to became the heartless again, he prepared sentences in his mind to answer. And interrogation will begin soon. At this thought he appeared at the table Everyone sitting at.

"So did you slept well?" Lina asked after selecting the meal. At the time she said that, there was a slight blush on Amelia's face.

"Yeah perfectly." Zelgadis lied as he sat down.  
The blush on Amelia deepened drastically.

Zelgadis recognized that she is watching him with a shy look blushing all the time.  
_Did... i ... with her._  
he thought ignoring Lina's and Gourry's feeding manners.  
_Dammit, i , she, us together!  
What the hell happened YESTERDAY!  
At least if i remember it!  
That freak, bad monster called insomnia._

Suddenly she reached him and whispered with a sweet tone in his ear.

"I love you more today."

The weird thing is that this didn't upset him, except that he said.

"I can say that too"  
And smiled at her.

-

"So what do you think Gourry?" Lina whispered on the other side of the table.

"About that, yeah i thought about it too, i am sure they have a large spot for another in heart." Gourry said

"WHAT? YOU recognized that!" Lina yelled.

"Did i say anything?"  
Gourry replied like his speech before simply disappeared.

-The end-

* * *

Imagine what ever you want they did that night. 

Because the imagination is best human attribute.


End file.
